


starry moment

by jeongyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, ceo jaehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyu/pseuds/jeongyu
Summary: hyerin really needs a job and has been searching for a while until she comes across an ad looking for a secretary.her brother, doyoung, is over protective while her best friend wants her to find love.can she do this while finding a job?or that one childhood crush fic where you meet in the future and he's your boss.





	starry moment

She was in the kitchen drinking water. Dressed up in a thin t-shirt and shorts to try to escape from the summer heat. All of a sudden, the front door opens.

“Oh man, it’s so hot outside.”

In walks her older brother Doyoung and walking beside him, is his friend Jaehyun.

Jaehyun is the next-door neighbour and has been friends with her older brother ever since they moved into the house, which was long ago.

“Hey Hyerin.” 

Hyerin looked up from her phone and turned to the person who called out her name. There, she made eye contact with Jaehyun. 

“Hey.” She replied as she quickly looks down.

Making eye contact with Jaehyun made her heart flutter. Jaehyun was that cute boy that every girl in the neighbourhood had a crush on, including herself. She would always sneak peeks The only problem with this is that her brother is over protective of her.

“Yah! Kim Hyerin, why are you wearing shorts? Jaehyun is here, go up and change.”

Hyerin rolled her eyes and went up. Doyoung was like her second mother, always there to reprimand her and judge her decisions. Trudging up the stairs, she glanced back at Jaehyun.  


He was sitting on their kitchen stool and laughing, his dimples popping out, at something Doyoung said.

 

 

//

 

 

“Why is it so hard to find a job?” Hyerin groaned to her friend and dropped her head to the table. Her coffee splattering around inside her cup.

Her said friend, Eunseo, just chuckled, as she attended her child. The boy was eating a cookie that his aunt had bought him.

“Is she still complaining about jobs?”

Doyoung walked towards the table and gave Eunseo a kiss on her cheeks before grabbing his child and placing him on his lap.

“You know Hyerin, if you want a job so badly, I can just hook you up with one. My friend has connections and can help you.”

She groaned and shook her head. “No, I can do this myself.”

Doyoung just gave her a look and was about to comment but his wife beat him to it.

“Hye, stop stressing. Just let youngie help you. I personally think you should start finding guys so you’re not lonely.”

With that, Hyerin gave her friend a glare. “You know I attract guys even less than jobs.” She then turned to her brother.

“You know oppa, if you hadn’t scared them all off, I could’ve had a boyfriend.”

You see, all throughout her childhood, Doyoung would always be overprotective. As a child when they would play together at the playground, if a boy came to ask her to play tag, Doyoung would just glare at them until they left. 

There was one-time Doyoung overheard her talking on the phone about her crush asking her to a school dance and the next day at school, her crush never spoke to her nor made eye contact with her ever again. 

Doyoung really did scare all the boys off.

“I was just trying to be a good brother and keep you safe!” Doyoung exclaimed as if he was offended. 

Hyerin just shook her head in disappointment. Forget boyfriend, she really needed a job. Her savings were starting to run low and she didn’t want to bother her brother because he needed to money to care for his child.

Right at that moment, an ad on the television in the café appeared. Hyerin read the description and her eyes widened. She instantly stood up from her seat scaring her friend and brother.

“Guys, I just found my new job!” She pointed to the television and both Eunseo and Doyoung turned their head towards the screen. On the screen was an ad displaying the search of a secretary for Jung Enterprises. 

Doyoung turned back to his sister. “You know-,” he started but got cut off by his sister packing her bag and rushing out the door.

Sighing, he turns to his wife.

“She never listens to me.”

 

 

//

 

 

Surprisingly, Hyerin got an interview from Jung Enterprises, but she still didn’t let her guard down. She got interviews from other places she applied for as well, but it was at that stage where she always seem to fail.

Today was the day of her interview and Hyerin was already at the building of the company. She was sitting on a chair in the waiting room where there were plenty of other applicants.

She took a deep breath which she regretted. The girl who sat next to her currently reeked of perfume. This made Hyerin think, did she put on perfume before coming to the interview? She couldn’t remember so she decided to reach into her bag to pull out a roller stick to apply, but as soon as her fingers made contact with the stick, her name was called.

“Miss Kim Hyerin?”

Hyerin turned and made eye contact with the lady who called her name. The lady made a hand gesture to follow her so Hyerin got out from her seat. 

As she entered the interviewing room, Hyerin felt anxiety build up. If this went bad, she might really have to depend on her brother and ask him for help. Brushing the thoughts off to the side, she took a deep breath and shook hands with the interviewers.

“Hello, Miss Kim Hyerin. We will be interviewing you and taking notes, but the final reviewing process will be done by our CEO.”

With that being said, the interview officially started.

 

 

//

 

 

“EUNSEO! I GOT IT!”

Eunseo winced as she felt her eardrum burst. She pulled the phone away from her ear. It was an early Saturday morning and instead of being woken up by her son, she was woken up by her best friend. Shifting occurred beside her and then an arm came out from the sheets and pulled her closer.

“Who is it?” Asked Doyoung before giving her a peck on the lips.

Hyerin shrieked, hearing the noise through the device. “Ew, gross! Stop doing that while I’m on the phone.”

Doyoung sighed. Even though he was thirty, his sister still managed to somehow control his life.

“What do you want? You’re disrupting our family bonding time.” He responds as he nuzzles closer to his wife.

“I got the job, oppa! They actually hired me.”

Eunseo chuckled before pushing her too-close husband away. “That’s good Hye! When do you start?”

“On Monday,” came the reply, “But now I have to figure out what to wear.”

Hyerin’s voice started to sound frantic with every word.

“Seo, you have to help me!”

With this Doyoung took the phone away from Eunseo, “Nope! Hyerin, just wear anything considered professional, it doesn’t matter. Now if you’ll excuse us, we’re going to be busy. Bye!” and ended the call.

Doyoung then reached across to put the phone away on the bedside table and crawled on top of his wife. Just when he was about to lean down, the bedroom door burst open and in came their five-year-old.

“Mommy!”

Doyoung let out a groan as Eunseo let out a laugh and pushed Doyoung off of her. She then climbed off the bed and went to pick up her son.

“Let’s get you some food, yeah?” 

As they exited the room, all that was heard was a huff that was let out from Doyoung as he flopped onto the bed face down.

 _“Kids be damned”_ , he thought.

 

 

//

 

 

Hyerin felt nervous. It was now Monday morning and she was riding the elevator up to the top floor. As soon as she had come in, she was told that she was going to be the secretary for the CEO and was instructed to head up to his room to receive further information on her job.

The elevator dinged, and she walked out. The room she stepped in had a desk sitting near a door that led to the CEO. Quickly fixing her outfit, she made her way to the door and knocked on it.

“Come in.”

With that, she slowly pushed the door open. Hyerin shuffled in and bowed.

“Hello Mr. Jung, I am Kim Hyerin and I will be your new secretary from today on.”

When Hyerin looked up, she couldn’t believe it. In front of her stood Jung Jaehyun. The Jung Jaehyun that she once had a crush on but never saw again after her brother moved out for university.

“Nice to meet you Hyerin-sshi.” Jaehyun stretched an arm out.

Hyerin too, reached her arm out and shook his hand.

Jaehyun then went on to describe what he expected from her and showed her how he liked things organized.

Through all of this, Hyerin wondered if he recognized her. He seemed different from the past. The Jaehyun in the past was smiley, showed his dimples often, and was kind. The Jaehyun currently standing in front of her though, exuded a cold and stern feeling. When he was explaining things, he was brief and did not make unnecessary contact.

“Do you understand?” 

Hyerin wondered what happened in the past to make him this way. Or maybe it was his true personality after all, as she obviously didn’t really get to know him.

Jaehyun cleared his throat. This made Hyerin snap out of her thoughts. She looked up and their eyes made contact. Hyerin couldn’t help but maintain the eye contact, his eyes made her feel like she was sixteen again, standing in the kitchen with him and her brother during the summer.

His eyes harden, giving her a stern look. “Hyerin-sshi, if you aren’t able to simply listen I’m afraid we will have problems.”

This set her mind straight. “Ah, sorry. This will not happen again.”

Jaehyun gave a nod and returned to his seat at his desk. “You may go now. I’ll be expecting your best behaviour.”

And with that, Hyerin left the room and made her way towards her desk situated right beside the door to his room.

Could this possibly be the same Jung Jaehyun from the past? There was no way he could be the same. Sure, they looked alike but maybe he had a twin with a whole other personality. 

Hyerin bit her lip as she thought back to the interaction she just had with him.

 

_What had happened to Jung Jaehyun?_

**Author's Note:**

> so i really wanted to write a childhood crush fic but then I really wanted a ceo jaehyun fic so i mashed the two up and here i am. this was low-key inspired by the nct teachers video with jaehyun and a kid and the irregular office teaser.
> 
> i've also been listening to when's starry moment when writing so the titles came from the lyrics


End file.
